


Jeanne and Marie's Once in a Lifetime Picnic

by J_J_Janson



Series: Tied Across Time [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Chance Meetings, F/F, Picnics, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_J_Janson/pseuds/J_J_Janson
Summary: In the fields of France, amidst a fight for human history, Jeanne and Marie chose to enjoy a moment together.





	Jeanne and Marie's Once in a Lifetime Picnic

“Are you certain we can afford to be by ourselves like this,” Jeanne asked as Marie skipped ahead, picnic basket in hand. 

“Oh my dear, darling, beautiful Jeanne. This moment right here is far more important.” Marie stopped to survey the scenery, taking in the rolling hills that spread as far as the eye could see in every direction. Not only was it a lovely view, but it would give them a clear warning if any enemies came to attack them. Satisfied, Marie set about laying out the picnic blanket she had borrowed from some kind villagers.

As Jeanne moved to help Marie set up, she asked “But aren’t we fighting to restore human history? The world will end if we cannot stop this.”

Marie nodded. “And we will. But this moment right here, with the two of us, is the most important moment in history.”

Jeanne stopped. “Pardon?”

Marie elaborated. “I dreamed of this day for years, when I was alive. But I knew it could never happen. Not even a miracle could bring the two of us together. But, by some twist of fate, we both became Heroic Spirits after our deaths. Not only that, we were both summoned into this unique Grail War where the two of us can simply sit here and enjoy each other’s company. I honestly do not know how many miracles it took to bring the two of us together, but I have no intention of wasting them.”

Jeanne sat back, staring up at the deep blue sky that had not changed since her death. “When you put it like that, our meeting sounds poetic.”

“I would almost describe it as romantic,” Marie replied, with a casual air.

Jeanna found herself blushing. “Yes, that sounds right.”

Marie slowly moved her hand towards Jeanne’s as she spoke. “It’s just the two of us out here. We’re having a quaint little picnic under a lovely blue sky.” Marie’s hands, so small and soft, brushed Jeanne’s calloused fingers. “Fate may tear us apart at any time, but I hope to leave this meeting of ours without regrets.”

Jeanne took Marie’s hand in hers, and suddenly became all to aware of how rough and calloused hers were, how much blood was on them. Marie was radiant, and Jeanne was just a farmgirl chosen for something greater. Jeanne began to pull back.

But then she glanced up at Marie’s eyes, at the warmth they held, and what Jeanne could only call love. It was not guilt that made her lean back in, she simply wanted a taste of the love that was written all over Marie’s face.

Jeanne did not even realize that she had begun kissing Marie. She simply melted into the kiss, into the moment. The two found themselves wrapped in each other’s arms, lost in each other’s passion and warmth. Jeanne pulled Marie closer, into her lap, running her hand through Marie’s silver hair. Marie giggled, and then began to kiss Jeanne even more deeply. 

Their food was forgotten, but so were their troubles.

Neither know how long they spent in each other’s embrace, but as they finally pulled away, spent, they noticed the setting sun. 

If Jeanne had to use a color to describe that day she had spent with Marie, the only one that would come to mind was the red of that sunset.

“We should probably get back to the others,” Jeanne said, finally breaking the silence. They’d had their moment, but now they had their responsibilities.

Marie nodded. “I’ve dreamed of our meeting for my entire life, and I experienced enough for a lifetime today. Thank you, Jeanne. We could be separated at any time, so I will bid you farewell now. We may not ever see each other again, but this moment was worth more to me than any other in my life.”

“I would say the same, Marie. Thank you.”

***

Marie found a certain dignity to the walls of Chaldea. It was an unblemished white. Others may have described them as sterile, but Marie could only see them as beautiful.

Her new master walked ahead of her, more comfortable in Chaldea than she had been in France. Marie would have to ask what came of that grail war for human history. And of Jeanne.

But first, Gudako had asked Marie to come with her immediately after being summoned. She stood before a door, and stopped. Marie stepped up beside her, and the door slid open of its own volition. 

In the room beyond, party decorations hung from the ceiling, and a small table was set in the middle of the room, with an all-too-familiar figure standing beside it and the cake it held.

Jeanne.

One with less composure and grace than Marie would have dropped dead on the spot from mortification after their parting at the picnic, and all the talk of a once-in-a-lifetime meeting. But Marie took it in stride, stepped around the cake, and wrapped Jeanne in her arms to give the taller woman a kiss. 

Gudako left them alone. After their kiss, they spent hours chatting, and feeding each other slices from the cake Jeanne had clumsily prepared as thanks for Marie’s picnic.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two of Fate/Grand Order will probably always be my favorite solely because I could not get over how head-over-heels Marie was for Jeanne. I've been meaning to write this for months, but it seems fitting to finish it just in time for Femslash February.


End file.
